Code Zim
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Zim, Gir, Gaz, and Dib get zapped into the Code Lyoko world.  Who will survive? Rated K  for violence, character death mild , vomiting, and poison. ENJOY!  *May change to chapter story later.*


**My first Cross-Over! Yea! Invader Zim and Code Lyoko.**

**The story is that Zim, Gir, Gaz and Dib got zapped into the TV and are surfing through channels and shows. This is when they find themselves in the show Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko Fans may hate me after this.**

**Odd: She doesn't own Code Lyoko**

**Gir: OR INVADER ZIM! **

**me: but I would like to!**

**Gir: Waffles?**

**Odd: yum!**

**Me: uuuuuuh. *runs away***

**Zim: enjoy the story, filthy earth monkey!**

**

* * *

**"It's an old abandoned warehouse, nothing more. We should go." Dib said. Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir had accidentally teleported themselves into the television and are literally surfing channels. They had just landed in an old factory.

"No its not. You just don't watch this show," Gaz said.

"Well neither do you!" Dib shouted.

"I saw it while flipping through channels once," Gaz explained.

"Then what show is it?" Dib questioned.

"Something about kids going into a virtual world to fight evil." Gaz said.

"I knows wat show it is!" Gir exclaimed. "I luv this show!"

"Then tell us, Gir, what show has Dib gotten us into?" Zim asked.

"It's not my fault!" Dib yelled.

"Yea, it kinda is." Gaz stated.

"You were the one to turn on the device _and_ the one to push me in." Zim explained. "So therefor, it is your fault."

Dib finally gave up arguing. "Ok, so it's all my fault. This is getting us no where! Gir, what show is this?"

"Code Lyoko!" Gir chirped happily. "I wants to fight Bad-Monstas now!"

"No, Gir. " Zim said. "We have to get back to Earth."

Just then, four kids ran into the factory and stopped dead when they saw the others.

"Umm, who are you?" Asked one of the kids.

The group looked at each other. Gaz spoke up. "I'm Gaz, the kid with the huge head is my stupid brother Dib, the green kid is Zim, and the insane robot is Gir. Who are you?"

"I'm Odd, the pink haired girl is Aelita, that's Ulrich, the other girl is Yumi, and that's Jeremy."

"You're fighting evil, right? In a video game. I wanna play." Gaz smiled. The group across from her exchanged glances.

"Umm, OK, I guess. How do you know about this?"

"A crazy robot told me." Gaz looked at Gir, who was trying to eat a shoe he had found.

"Right." The kids began to back away.

Zim pulled out a laser gun. "We're from a different dimension, now tell let us help you or I'll blow out your brain-meats!"

Gaz snickered. You really can't argue with logic like that.

* * *

Both groups were in the computer chamber arguing.

"If it's so evil and you want to kill it, just shut down the computer!" Zim yelled.

"XANA put a virus in Aelita. If the computer shuts down, she dies. And I'm not killing her." Jeremy snarled.

"You want to save your filthy world, so shut it down, or fight it until it eventually wins!" Zim shouted. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

The argument continued. Gir laughed and then ran out of the room.

Gaz walked over to the computer and downloaded her 'Vampire Piggy Hunter' game into the system and left to go virtualize herself. Dib saw her leave and followed her into Lyoko. Because of the game programed into the computer, Gaz appeared in Lyoko and looked just like the Vampire Piggy Hunter from her game, complete with a sword and trench coat. Dib looked exactly the same as he always did and had no weapons. Gaz chased down and fought XANA's monsters, that now looked like vampire piggies, while Dib just ran away and tried not to be eaten by them.

Zim and Jeremy continued to fight. Frustrated, Zim grabbed the power switch and turned it off. The machine went dark. Aelita feinted.

"No!" Jeremy shouted. He grabbed the switch and turned it back on. Aelita woke up. "There is no way I am going to let you do that!"

Zim growled at him and pulled the switch back down. Jeremy pulled it up. Aelita feinted and woke up. This continued for a few minutes, until the computer finally broke and died, short-circuiting. Jeremy frantically pulled at the switch, but the constant switching on and off had broken it beyond repair. Jeremy let out a pained cry and fell to his knees beside Aelita's body.

"There, Zim has saved your world. Now praise Zim, Filthy Human!" Zim shouted.

Jeremy continued to cry over Aelita.

"Pathetic." Zim spat.

Before anyone could do anything, Gaz burst into the room. "Who turned off the game! I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening!"

"He did it!" Zim said quickly, pointing to Ulrich. Gaz pounced on him. Ulrich screamed and tried to defend himself, but he was no match for the she-demon. It wasn't a pretty sight. Yumi shouted and jumped on Gaz, trying to get her off of Ulrich.

Dib stumbled into the room and threw up. Then he passed out. Zim laughed.

Odd looked everything over and was about to help when Gir walked back into the room with a tray full of cupcakes. "Guess what I made!" The robot shouted happily.

"Oooh, food." Odd said and grabbed a cupcake. Him and Gir dug in.

"Hey, these are good," Odd said. "What's in them?"

"There's rat poison in 'em!" Gir happily exclaimed.

Aelita lay on the floor, Jeremy cried over her body, Dib still lay in a puddle of his own vomit, Gaz mercilessly beat up Yumi and Ulrich, Gir and Odd ate cupcakes, and Zim laughed at the whole thing.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I am so evil. But this is what I think would happen if the IZ crew got zapped into Code Lyoko's world. Oh, and I know that in the show, it took Aelita a while to wake up after they shut the computer down, but for the sake of the story, I made her wake right up.**

**One thing I would like to say: No matter how tempting it may seem, _never_ eat Gir's cupcakes.**


End file.
